Um beijo na capela
by lolatlolat
Summary: Bentinho/Escobar. Rated: T. Um novo capítulo de Dom Casmurro com o relato de uma cena do seminário, onde Bentinho conheceu seu verdadeiro amor.


**Dois seminaristas – um novo capítulo de Dom Casmurro**

Dissimulava meu desinteresse ao folhear as páginas do Panegírico, quando um rosto despertou-me um eflúvio de recordações. Abandonei os dedos sobre a página amarelada enquanto as brumas da lembrança turvavam-me a mente. Creia-me, leitor, pensei em omitir essa passagem, e ainda agora hesito em publicá-la. Mas as memórias são como a correnteza, se os diques da vontade não lhes contêm, inundam o discernimento e adoecem o espírito. Assim, é a literatura um dos modos de libertar a correnteza e permitir o recobro da claridade do pensamento. Vamos, pois, leitor, aos fatos.

Era o ano de 1857, e eu um rapaz na inocência dos 15 anos. Haviam-me acabado de deitar abaixo os cachinhos, e eu partia ao seminário com os beijos chorosos de minha mãe e as promessas de Capitu. Ah, Capitu... com seus olhos de ressaca, dissimulada, roubar-me-ia não somente o amor, mas também a fé na humanidade. Capitu, tu me tornaste Casmurro. E tu, Escobar... mas, espera, deixa-me apresentar primeiro as circunstâncias, depois o homem.

Eu era um jovem tímido, de espírito fraco, criado sob as saias de minha mãe. Recém perdera os cachinhos e me lançavam assim, ao mundo, ao seminário. Recordo-me a impressão que me causara o edifício sóbrio e elegante, onde seria ungido pelos santos óleos da teologia. Ao entrar, sentira-me minúsculo em meio ao amplo salão, e grande foi a impressão que me provocaram as vestes longas e negras dos garotos. Reparei que um deles, à parte dos demais, tinha um ar meditativo, diferindo do entusiasmo com que se aproximavam para me cumprimentar, sob as ordens do padre. Ao aproximar-se, sob o manto negro e ondulante, descobri-lhe, além dos gestos fugitivos, um sorriso imprevisível, e dois olhos claros e puríssimos. Disse-me seu nome, com uma voz que vibrou intocadas cordas de meu espírito: Ezequiel de Sousa Escobar. Meu fascínio de menino viu naquele semblante esbelto e nos olhos inteligentes um modelo de virtude; a partir de então, esperei o momento em que viesse falar comigo. Mal consegui dormir ao cair da noite... Naquela madrugada, a memória de minha mãe apertava-me o coração; a seguir, ressurgia a face de Capitu, com seus olhos de ressaca, os quais se misturavam aos olhos claros e fugitivos de Escobar.

Em breve travamos conhecimento, Escobar percebendo logo a admiração que me provocava seu brilhantismo. Era o primeiro em todas as classes, memorizando as lições com uma facilidade impressionante. Pedi-lhe que me ajudasse, e assim, aos poucos, habituamo-nos a passar juntos o tempo de recreio. Acostumei-me pouco a pouco aos gestos fugitivos de Escobar, às mãos que não apertavam as outras, ao ar ensimesmado que tanto me impressionara. Era mais velho que eu três anos, filho de um advogado de Curitiba, e tinha fortes sentimentos católicos. Assim podiam explicar-se nossas idas inesperadas à capela...

A primeira das vezes em que Escobar conduziu-me a esse passeio foi no final de meu primeiro mês no seminário. Confessara-lhe meu amor por Capitu, meus planos de não completar o curso, porque ele me ganhara em pouco tempo a confiança. A alma da gente, como sabes, é como uma casa, com portas e janelas, e Escobar viera abrindo a alma toda, desde a porta da frente até o fundo do quintal. E assim, inspirado por suas palavras, acompanhei-o à capela para exercitar minha fé.

Era uma construção grande e iluminada, e àquela hora, no meio da tarde, deserta. Os meninos estavam em seus quartos, simulando penitências, se houvessem cometido alguma falta, ou caminhando sob a sombra das árvores para aproveitar os momentos de recreio. Escobar me conduzia pela mão até a frente do altar, onde nos ajoelhamos. Seus olhos claros estavam mais fugidios que de costume, estacionando em meu rosto por momentos breves. Parecia-me querer contar um segredo, mas fingiu que rezava.

Segui-o em sua atitude, unindo as mãos e pousando a testa sobre elas. Com o canto do olho, por vezes, observava Escobar, que permanecia imóvel, o rosto oculto em oração. Vi os seus cabelos louros enroscando-se em cachinhos, e o leve rubor que lhe tingia as faces naquele dia quente. Permanecemos assim por longos minutos, Escobar rezando, eu, fingindo, até que ele subitamente ergueu o rosto e pousou em mim dois olhos profundos como um oceano e que senti penetrarem-me a alma. Desviei os meus, trêmulo e preocupado. Algo de novo subitamente despertava em mim e decidi sair correndo.

Antes disso, entretanto, Escobar pousou a mão em meu ombro, os olhos perscrutando meu rosto e tentando adivinhar-me os sentimentos. Eu sentia-me despido, como se aquele olhar me pudesse ler toda a alma. Sentia o rosto inflamado e vontade de fugir. Estávamos a pouca distância, o grande número de meninos nos habituara a rezar muito próximos. Sem esforço, seus lábios tocaram meu ouvido e estremeci. Escobar me sussurrou que não tivesse medo e que aquilo era normal entre os meninos do seminário. Disse que sabia como me sentia, mas decerto não adivinhava que só não estava a milhas de distância porque era covarde demais para tomar a decisão de sair sozinho. Sua língua tocou meu ouvido e a responsabilidade por minha paralisia passou aos membros inferiores subitamente enfraquecidos. Abraçou-me o tronco Escobar, encostando o peito coberto pela túnica negra ao meu que desfalecia. Cobriu-me de beijos o ouvido, a bochecha e a boca entreaberta. Tinha os lábios macios e secos, menos entumescidos que os de Capitu. Escobar retinha-me com força, e com a mesma força invadia-me a boca com a língua. E eu permanecia imóvel, quase desfalecido.

Salvou-me o cura de desmaiar nos braços de Escobar. Mas não nos descobrira, nem nos castigara, já que ao ouvir seus passos meu atento amigo arremessou-me longe, recompondo-se em pose de oração e me abandonando à própria sorte, para que reencontrasse as ideias, acalmasse os pulos do coração e dissimulasse em frente ao cura, cuja voz bonachona logo ressoou na porta, ao ver-nos:

- Escobar! Exercitando o espírito até nos momentos de recreio... um exemplo para o seminário!


End file.
